Question: $g(x) = -5x$ $h(x) = -x^{2}-6x-5+2(g(x))$ $f(n) = -6n-3-g(n)$ $ f(g(10)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(10)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(10) = (-5)(10)$ $g(10) = -50$ Now we know that $g(10) = -50$ . Let's solve for $f(g(10))$ , which is $f(-50)$ $f(-50) = (-6)(-50)-3-g(-50)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-50)$ $g(-50) = (-5)(-50)$ $g(-50) = 250$ That means $f(-50) = (-6)(-50)-3-250$ $f(-50) = 47$